beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Running Core - Shooter Change Core Alpha
Shooter Change Core Alpha is a Running Core released as part of the Heavy Metal System. It debuted with the release of Bloody Devil MS. Description Shooter Change Core Alpha's gimmick is mode change. It has a mechanism inside of the RC that can be rotated to change the tip. Compared to Samurai Changer MS's Battle Change Core which essentially changes randomly during battle, Shooter Change Core Alpha will not. Its tip can become either semi-flat or flat depending on spin direction. In right-spin, the flat tip will be used, and in left-spin the semi-flat tip will be used. The flat tip is the same width as Battle Change Core's flat tip and Dragoon MS UV's rubber tip. Shooter Change Core Alpha's unique construction allows for interesting customisations. On a normal Beyblade, the WD is always placed just below the AR, and on top of the RC. With the Shooter Change Core Alpha, it is positioned on the bottom of the RC. There is space between the AR and RC because of this, and that space enables Upper Attack CWDs such as Phantom Fox MS's CWD Circle Attacker to be used in Upper Mode. The flat tip can be used effectively in Attack customizations, but because of the overall shape of the RC and the fact that it is plastic, Shooter Change Core Alpha will never see mainstream use among Attack-enthusiasts. Defensively, Shooter Change Core Alpha is also worth experimenting with. The weight of a Beyblade using this RC will be more focused towards the stadium floor than with other RCs, due to the WD positioning. This can be advantageous to Defense oriented customizations as their main purpose is to be able to hold their ground while being attacked. However, this can also be disadvantageous because the WD is so close to the ground, and the RC itself is not very tall. If it is knocked off balance, there is a high probability that it will begin to scrape the stadium and KO itself. Use in Defense Customisation Shooter Change Core Alpha, while it is most certainly an unorthodox choice for any type of customization, can be used in a Defense customization as long as it is in left-spin (semi-flat). An upgrade to this customization would be to replace Shooter Change Core Alpha with Shining God MS's Shooter Change Core Gamma, which has a sharp tip in left-spin and is naturally more suited for Defense customisations than the semi-flat tip. *AR: Samurai Upper (Samurai Changer MS) *WD: CWD Defense Ring (Sea Drake) *RC: Shooter Change Core Alpha tip (Bloody Devil MS) It is also worth considering the use of Circle Heavy in this custom as well, because its diameter is less than that of CWD Defense Ring, which could result in less self-KOs. Products *MA-23 Bloody Devil MS Gallery Shooterchangecorealpha.jpg|Shooter Change Core Alpha Shooterchangecorealpha side.jpg|Shooter Change Core Alpha side view Shooterchangecorealpha semiflat.jpg|Shooter Change Core Alpha Semi Flat Tip Shooterchangecorealpha flat.jpg|Shooter Change Core Alpha Semi Flat Tip retracted Shooterchangecorealpha assembly.jpg|Shooter Change Core Alpha with special BP detached Shooterchangecorealpha disassembled.jpg|Shooter Change Core Alpha disassembled Trivia References